Paloma Gutierrez
Paloma Gutierrez was a character who first appeared in the third episode of the second season. She was a young immigrant woman who got captured by Santanico and Richie as a way to get into Malvado's hideout. After the Gecko brothers rescue her, she goes to Malvado and he turns her into a culebra. History There isn't much known about Paloma's history except she is an immigrant escaping from Mexico. Throughout From Dusk Till Dawn Season Two Paloma is caught by Santanico and Richie to use against Malvado, along with other girls. Santanico trains her to dance as a way to entice Malvado into buying so she can strike against him and destroy the empire. She puts her on video for Nathan Blanchard and after the deal is close to getting made, Paloma asks her some questions and Santanico tells her to get back in the cage. Paloma tells her that's she no better than the man who had her and Santanico glares at her. Paloma is dressed in a beautiful prom-like dress for the auction and is shown getting an attitude with Madame Diana. Santanico confronts her and when she is slapped by Diana, Santanico attacks and takes her form temporarily. Paloma is scared and shocked, and Santanico tells her she will see her as Diana for the time being and she goes out. She is the last to be on the stage and does the dance that Santanico trained her with and mesmerizes Carlos. He takes her into a room and dances with her to music. He tells her she is a goddess and he pins her to the bed. She grabs a bottle and hits him, which causes him to bleed and she is shocked that the wound healed. He grabs her and tells her she will be his forever, and Santanico walks in. She tells Paloma to go and slaps her, and she then leaves and goes into the truck. She is seen praying in the truck and the driver tells her and the other girls to be quiet. She is then rescued by Richie and Seth when Sheriff McCorkle double crosses them. She and the other girls are seen right behind the brothers in front of headlights while they contemplate their plan. She is in a dungeon chained up. Santanico hears her praying to la diosa and Paloma sees her coming. Santanico asks her what she is doing there and Paloma tells her that she came to Malvado hoping she could get what Santanico has. Santanico tells her she was stupid to do so and breaks the chain for Paloma, freeing her. They run towards a room and Paloma tells her where Malvado wants to take Santanico, which is El Rey and where he is. Santanico asks her to take her to him and when she notices he isn't in his office, Santanico says that it is where he turned Paloma, and Paloma acts like she doesn't know what she is talking about. Santanico says she noticed that the cuts on her ankles have healed and Paloma stops acting dumb. She tells Santanico that she wanted what she had and Malvado saw into her soul. She tells Santanico she deserved the abuse and rape, and that she doesn't deserve to be la diosa. She then vamps out and Santanico throws her across the room. Paloma then breaks a leg of a chair and tries to stake Santanico, but she grabs Paloma and puts the stake into Paloma's heart, killing her. Physical Appearance Paloma is a beautiful young woman with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Paloma is an innocent woman who also does not hold back what she wants to say. After transforming into a culebra, she has become more cold and envious of Santanico, as she wants to be la diosa. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- Culebras do not age or decay and are immune to death by disease or sickness. *'Accelerated Healing'- Culebras heal from physical wounds much faster than humans. In addition, chronic illnesses, such as poor vision, are immediately corrected. For example, Richie was shot in the hand and had a large hole that caused him immense pain if too much pressure was applied to it. Upon transformation, the large wound healed rapidly and his vision was heightened, no longer requiring him to wear glasses. *'Superhuman Strength'- Paloma has more strength than a regular human. *'Shapeshifting'- Paloma can shape-shift into a reptilian form that is far stronger and more feral than their human form. It causes them to mentally degenerate into mindless animals that can be killed easier as they are not as smart in a fight and are more blood crazed, though when partially transformed, they are simply more aggressive and can speak, while other are more like hungry zombies and even hunt in hoards or packs. They either have flaked or scaly skin with sometimes hardened scales and horns. Weaknesses *'Sunlight'- Culebras are vulnerable to the sunlight and will die of exposure to it. *'Staked'- Culebras are vulnerable to stakes to the heart, as it will usually kill them. *'Extraction'- Paloma is vulnerable to heart extraction. *'Decapitation'- Culebras are vulnerable to decapitation, but like snakes, they have been shown to still have movement. Appearances Gallery Paloma.jpg PalomaG.png Name *'Paloma' is a female given name derived from the Latin palumbus, which means "dove" or "peaceful". *'Gutierrez' is a Spanish surname meaning "son of Gutierre". Trivia *She is shown to be a mirror to Santanico as she was once innocent back when she was a human and first starting out as a vampire. *When Santanico tells her she wouldn't let Malvado hurt her or anyone else, this ends up becoming a consequence as Paloma became the monster Santanico is. See also Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased